


办公室小故事

by S_Sec



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Sec/pseuds/S_Sec
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德想拉亚瑟一起看电影，结果在办公室干了一炮。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	办公室小故事

阿尔弗雷德不是很喜欢无意义的等待。  
就像此时此刻，他坐在亚瑟的办公室外足足等了一个小时，却只能偶尔听见里面两人的谈话时不时飘出的几个单字。今天可是电影之夜，他想，虽然他不怎么喜欢在亚瑟家里看，但那些奇怪的东西只要不出来捣乱，他也没有那么反感。  
阿尔弗雷德又低头看了一眼手表，再次强压下心中的不耐烦。为什么偏偏今天亚瑟这么忙？想到自己也算是百忙之中抽出时间来，阿尔弗雷德心中愈发的烦躁。  
门吱呀一声开了，那个和自己家有几分相似的金发上司急匆匆地走了出去，好像又急于做什么演讲稿。亚瑟跟在后面探出了个头，看到坐在接待椅上的阿尔弗雷德露出了一个饱含歉意的微笑，“抱歉，等很久了吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德一声不吭地走进办公室，亚瑟在他身后轻轻关上了门。“抱歉啊，最近脱欧的事情搞得我焦头烂额，工作量也突然变得很多。”他有些不好意思，抬眼瞟向办公桌旁的金发男孩，“还要再等一段时间才能下班，要不你去我家里等我吧。”  
“来都来了，”阿尔弗雷德扶了下眼镜，坐在了那把椅子上，“你总不能现在就赶我走吧。”说着他挪了几下屁股，“这个椅子好硬啊，没有我的舒服。”  
亚瑟走到他身边，“可是一会儿还要有人来找我工作的，总不能让他们看到你一直在这里吧。”他轻咳了一声，“我又不是在赶你走，不是答应了你今晚一起看电影吗？”他伸手去撩对方的头发，被一把抓住了手腕。  
“那你就直接跟他们说，你现在不能工作，不就好了？”他低声说。  
“那怎么可……”  
恰在此时，有人敲响了办公室的门。“柯克兰先生，你在吗？”外面传来了一个工作人员的声音。  
“说工作工作就来了……等会儿，你干什么！”亚瑟被人一把扯回到椅子上，眼见着那个高大的男孩钻进自己窄小的办公室桌下面。“你疯了？”他轻声怒骂，却只能从那双镜片后的蓝眼睛中找到十足的无辜。  
“你不是不想让人知道我在这儿吗？”阿尔弗雷德反问道。  
“谁都知道你在这，你直接出去不就好了！”亚瑟按着额角，门口的敲门声再次响起，“柯克兰先生？”  
“你最好给我乖乖呆着！”他瞪了看似无辜的罪魁祸首一眼，清了清嗓子，“我在！进来吧！”  
门外的红发男人走了进来，他看着桌前的亚瑟，脸上露出了几分难堪。“是这样的，柯克兰先生。关于最近的苏格兰动向……”  
一只手掌覆盖上他的大腿内侧，亚瑟全身一个激灵，连忙向桌下投去了一个警告的眼神。那个人却像是根本察觉不到一样，明目张胆地把另一只手也放了上来，甚至两只手掌慢慢往外将他的大腿分得更开了一些。  
这该死的小混蛋！亚瑟几乎是立马就明白他想干什么，他探下一只手去，一把捉住了阿尔弗雷德翘起的那根头发，总算是暂时遏制住了对方的犯罪行为。亚瑟心里稍稍舒了口气，小心翼翼地打量着自己下属的表情，好在对方似乎并没有察觉到有什么不对的地方。  
他继续听着下属对于苏格兰动向的报告，桌子下的人也终于暂时安静了下来，然而这一切并没有驱散亚瑟内心的不安。接着，在不知道过了几分钟之后，阿尔弗雷德像是终于按捺不住了一样，再次行动了起来。  
那双手缓缓地向上爬，隔着西装裤勾勒着他内裤的边缘，甚至暧昧地爬到了他的胯骨上。亚瑟再次带有警告意味的扯了扯他的头发，这一次阿尔弗雷德却并没有停下任何动作，反而他自己听到了拉链拉开的声音。  
这一切的发展都非常的不妙。亚瑟的心跳加快了速度，他的下属似乎还是没有察觉到任何的问题，一板一眼地讲着国家大事，然而他隐藏在办公桌后的下半身却早已不堪入目。阿尔弗雷德早就已经解开他的裤子，掏出他由于紧张而半勃的阴茎，用戴着皮手套的手掌上下撸动它。  
亚瑟咽了口口水，不由自主的收紧了桌子上的手指。那只皮手套很快变得湿淋淋的，甚至发出一些让他无地自容的水声，哪怕他的下属依然没有发现任何异样，这些声音却似惊雷般炸开在亚瑟的耳畔。该死的美国佬！他愤恨的咬紧了牙齿，不自觉地更加用力拽着对方的头发。  
也许是这个动作刺激到了阿尔弗雷德，总之在他反应过来之前，金发男孩一口吞下了他的阴茎，就像之前他经常做的那样。  
亚瑟一拳捶在了桌上，他的下属受到了惊吓，甚至往后退了半步。“出去。”他咬牙切齿地说道，“现在出去，然后……”他深吸了一口气，像是在忍受着什么，“然后跟我的秘书说，暂时不要让任何人进来。”  
“柯克兰先生，您还好吗？”那人犹豫着问。  
“出去，现在，快！”亚瑟几乎趴在了桌子上，声音甚至变得嘶哑了起来。  
“好的，好的！”几乎没做停留地，下属急忙走出了办公室。直到那个木门关上，亚瑟才像是浮出水面一般，重重地出了一口气。他低下头，正看见罪魁祸首在吮吸他的柱头，连镜框都蹭上了一些不明液体。  
“你就一定要在这种时候做是吗？小混蛋！”他放开对方的头发，无奈又愤怒的质问道。  
“抱歉，你的裆部离我的脸太近了。”阿尔弗雷德笑道，看上去却没有丝毫的歉意。他从办公桌底下钻出来，双手撑在扶手上，“无论如何，我还是帮你解决掉了工作的问题，对吧？”  
“对，‘从根本上’。”亚瑟扯过他的衣襟，“很快全楼的人都要知道我在办公室里面来一炮了。”他没指望阿尔弗雷德那张嘴能再说出什么好话，所以干脆提前堵住它。男孩儿的舌头钻进来，搅动着他的口腔，这让他感觉尾椎发着麻。  
“速战速决。”他说。  
紧接着亚瑟就被从椅子上提了起来，然后面部朝下被压在了自己的办公桌上。“嘿！”他抗议着扭动身体，却被压住了后腰，几乎是瞬间就被扒掉了裤子。“好吧，我没想这么快。”他抱怨着，听到了翻动抽屉的声音。  
“果然还在这里。”他听到阿尔弗雷德有些开心的声音。“你在找什么？”亚瑟试图回过身来，却再次被压制住。  
“你马上就知道了。”阿尔弗雷德轻声回道。  
他听到了拧动瓶盖的声音，接着就有一些冰凉的液体被倒在了他的屁股上。润滑剂？这个小混蛋居然在他的抽屉里藏了润滑剂？他气得不行，又觉得这个场面有些好笑，以至于他只能扶着额头，顺便把屁股抬高，好方便阿尔弗雷德插进手指来。然而当那些手指混着冰冷的润滑剂捅进来的时候，他又不可自制地发起抖来。温暖的甬道包裹住那些异物，肠肉在他下意识的收缩间却也将它们缠得更紧。  
“放松点儿，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德将他的一条腿抬到了办公桌上，这让隐秘的一切暴露的更明显。他用三根手指搅动着柔软的肠道，轻而易举地找到前列腺的部位，从而榨出亚瑟喉间更多美妙的声音。  
“你还不进来吗？”亚瑟回过头来，眼角泛着红。  
“我打算让你先射一次的。”阿尔弗雷德真诚的回答。  
“哦……去他妈的，你就不能直接操我吗？”  
这声音听上去不知怎么的带了些哭腔，反而没了那股子狠劲儿。“这可是你说的。”阿尔弗雷德索性也懒得去想那么多，在自己的阴茎上又倒了些润滑液，掰开那两片丰厚的臀肉，慢慢地捅了进去。  
“唔……”亚瑟感觉一阵头皮发麻，天知道他怎么会这么大。他抓着桌子的边缘，像是一个惧怕溺死的人。阿尔弗雷德的手从后面伸过来，握住他的手腕，然后是肩头，最后顺着脊背滑下去，握住了他的腰侧。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟……”阿尔弗雷德喜欢在做爱的时候叫他的名字，这有时候让亚瑟想起追着要奶吃的小孩子。但意外地，他并不讨厌这个习惯。更何况此时此刻的他也处于大脑混沌的状态，他被干得一耸一耸的，膝盖抵在桌面发出激烈的摩擦声，另一条腿抖得像筛子，迫使他不得不踮起脚尖来。  
也许他比自己想象中更加中意粗暴的性爱，尤其当阿尔弗雷德的手从他的脊背一路滑上来，捉住他后脑的头发压向桌面时，他不得不用力才能咽下一声兴奋的呜咽。然而身体的反应往往比他本人更要诚实，仅仅如此就让他抬高了臀部，更加主动地迎合男人下身的撞击，甚至难以自制的在桌面上更加频繁地磨蹭自己的阴茎。  
阿尔弗雷德的另一只手也放开了他的腰侧，他用那皮手套抓了几把亚瑟的臀肉，又拍打了几巴掌——虽然没有用多少力气，却让对方抖得更加厉害。接着他的手继续向下，停在了会阴附近，拇指打着圈按压揉搓了起来。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟发出了短小急促的几声喘息，小幅度的在男人的手掌和桌面间来回地磨蹭，声音逐渐变得低哑，充斥着好似委屈的鼻音。阿尔弗雷德的吻落在他的肩头，接着是牙齿的啃咬，与之相反的是他的阴茎只浅浅地插了个头在里面，好似全心全意地用手在服侍他一般。  
亚瑟的脑子没能清明多长时间，很快阿尔弗雷德就把他推向了高潮——他全身烧红了起来，瘫倒在桌子上不住地喘息，要不是被托着屁股几乎要跪倒在了地上。他任由阿尔弗雷德把他翻了过来，彻底扯掉他的裤子，只给他的下半身留下一双黑色的短袜。  
金发男孩再次俯下身来亲吻他，他似乎终于舍得脱去了自己的皮手套，两只手掌压住他的大腿根部。亚瑟则手脚并用地将对方禁锢在自己身上，甚至用脚跟轻轻的按压着阿尔弗雷德的后腰，像是无声的催促。  
“不要这么着急嘛。”亲吻间隙阿尔弗雷德抱怨似的嘟囔道，看上去更像是个偷吃禁果的小孩子。  
“赶紧快点结束，我好能继续工作。”亚瑟瞪着他，好像真的很不耐烦似的。  
“嘘嘘嘘，你这张嘴总是说出些扫兴的话，还是不要拿来说话了。”  
天知道为什么阿尔弗雷德一只手掌就能覆盖他的半张脸，总而言之他被捏住了脸颊，只能发出些许的呜咽，却说不出话了。阿尔弗莱德也没有继续多余的废话，只是稍稍调整了一下姿势，便重新插了进来。  
亚瑟抬着腰配合着他的动作，却还是有一大堆眼泪不争气的顺着脸颊滑了下来，他吸了吸鼻子，却在那只温热的手掌抚摸他的大腿内侧时发出了一声满足的叹息。阿尔弗雷德只好放开了他的脸颊，帮他擦掉一些眼泪。  
亚瑟有些不自在，在这种面对面的情况下，他总会下意识的觉得羞愧难当。尤其是当阿尔弗雷德自上向下地望着他，那些欲望和情感隔着镜片赤裸裸的展现在他眼前时，他就感觉到自己的胃袋像是缩了起来，小腹也跟着一抽一抽的疼。背德感像是寄生虫一样爬上了他的脊柱，让他喉咙发紧。  
他无法去反驳内心深处的那种真实的、对于阿尔弗雷德的渴望。  
阿尔弗雷德抬起他的一条腿放在肩上，这让他每一次的操干都更深入一些。亚瑟感觉自己好似被放在了一艘小船上，他无助地抓着桌角，像是害怕被从船上甩下去。他眯着眼睛看向身上的人，几粒汗液顺着阿尔弗雷德的额角滴落到他的脸上，这让他小腹的火苗烧得愈加旺盛。  
“阿尔……阿尔弗雷德……”他断断续续的、沙哑的叫着。  
“亚瑟？”阿尔弗雷德看着他，许多种复杂的情感在他的蓝眼睛中暧昧地交织不清，接着他膜拜似的，偏过头去一下又一下地亲吻他的膝侧，一双眼睛却还是眨也不眨地盯着他。  
亚瑟向他伸出了双臂，对方便俯下身来，用温暖的手掌捧起他的双颊。亚瑟隔着飞行夹克拥抱他，双腿再一次缠上他精壮的腰背。阿尔弗雷德吮吸着他的嘴唇，两只手臂再一次滑下去，只是稍稍一发力，就把桌子上的人完全搂抱了起来。  
“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟吓了一跳，树袋熊似的下意识抱紧了对方。  
“我刚刚想到了一个更有趣的点子。”阿尔弗雷德在他的颈侧亲了重重的一口，然后迈开腿走向了门口。  
“想都别想你那些蠢点子！”亚瑟的声音由于紧张而变得干涩异常，更何况那根阴茎还插在他的肠道里，随着阿尔弗雷德走路的步伐自发地上下顶弄着他。他伸手去扯阿尔弗雷德的头发，却在下一刻后背就咚的撞上了他的木门。  
“那么害怕被发现的话，你就不要叫出声了。”阿尔弗雷德轻声回应。  
接下来亚瑟就只能用一只手捂紧自己的嘴巴，另一只手抓着阿尔弗雷德颈后的衣领，两条腿也交叠着挂在对方腰后。即便如此，他的身体还是随着男人的动作一下又一下地撞击着木板，伴随着两人交合间激烈的喘息与水声。一些难以抑制的呻吟从他的指缝间流窜出来，亚瑟却根本无法阻止这一切，他的脑子像是烧成了一团浆糊。尤其是当他想到门后的不远处坐着他年轻的秘书时，大腿就因为羞耻感与快感而颤栗不已。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德又开始叫他的名字。他们离的太近了，金发男孩几乎是把他摁在门板上干。还没等他回应，阿尔弗雷德再一次开口了，这次他的声音听上去更加的低沉，“我想看你被我操到射出来。”  
“别说这种……”亚瑟只是稍稍松懈了一瞬，更多沉溺于快感的叫声便顺着他的唇角泄露出去。他完全控制不住地哭了出来，这让他的声音听上去断断续续的，反而更加像是某个三级片的演员。他在床上总是如此的被动又古板，而阿尔弗雷德的鬼点子永远那么多——大多是怎么让他哭着射出来。  
他的腿渐渐地没了力气，只能象征性地挂在阿尔弗雷德的腰上，更多的是依靠着托在屁股下的那双手。比起撑住他这样一个成年男性的体重，阿尔弗雷德甚至还能变本加厉地揉搓那两团软肉，天知道他这一身肌肉怎么会孕育出如此可怕的力量。但亚瑟已经想不了那么多东西了，也许阿尔弗雷德是对的。他断断续续地抽噎着，上半身几乎被顶进门板里，他确实会哭着被操射。  
那颗硕大的柱头再一次顶压着前列腺干进肠道深处，从亚瑟的喉咙里逼出了一声沙哑的尖叫。他痉挛着绞紧了脚趾，几乎全部都射在了自己的衬衫上。此时阿尔弗雷德才像是心满意足了似的，埋在他同样痉挛着的温热甬道里稍微又操弄了几下，让那些一起射进去的液体顺着缝隙被搅动着流下来。白浊的精液落进地毯里，从而形成了一片深色的水渍。  
亚瑟还小声地吸着鼻子，试图找回自己飞到不知哪里的理智。他听到门外轻轻的咳嗽声，一时间又很想直接自杀去世。他的小腿还钩在阿尔弗雷德的腰上，此时却又没什么力气来移动它们。而罪魁祸首依然气定神闲地抱着他，好像并不知道羞耻一词怎么写。  
“……你应该带个套子的。”最终亚瑟皱着眉头说，因为阿尔弗雷德终于舍得从他身体里拔出来，同样争先恐后流出来的还有混合在一起的奇怪液体。而当他的双脚踩入那块被玷污的地毯时，亚瑟差点膝盖一软跪在地上。  
“我恨你，你就是个混蛋。”他双手撑着膝盖，小声地骂着。  
“不要这么刻薄嘛，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德早已把自己收拾得干干净净，他望向打着颤走路的亚瑟，在看到那些顺着双腿内侧流进袜子里的液体时上下动了动喉结。  
“你说的倒轻巧，你让我这样怎么穿裤子？”  
“如果你不介意的话，我可以抱着你出门。”  
“我非常介意。”  
亚瑟终于走到了办公桌旁，倚在桌子的边缘稍稍放松了些，他从来没有如此迫切的想要洗个澡。阿尔弗雷德凑近了他，然后一把将他重新按倒在桌子上。  
“停！我不想再来一轮！”亚瑟连忙阻止他。  
“我还是有良知的，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德重新将他的两条腿分开，“这就帮你解决最困扰的问题。”  
他从桌子上拿来一抽纸巾，居然真的只是帮忙擦他腿上的液体。他用几张纸从小腿一路擦上来，神色居然意外的正经，反而让亚瑟有些不知所措了。阿尔弗雷德擦到那个合不上的洞口，像是思考了一会儿，然后又抽了几张纸巾团成了一个柱形的模样。  
“等一下……”亚瑟顿时有了很不好的预感，但也来不及阻止，那团纸巾就这样被塞了进去。  
“这样就全部解决了，不愧是我。”阿尔弗雷德笑得一脸得意，甚至低头在他的大腿内侧嘬了一口。  
“你他妈……”亚瑟动了动下身，那团纸巾被捏得非常实，以至于触感甚至与某些玩具很相似。他又气又羞，抬脚踹到阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，却发现对方盯着他的下半身一动不动了。他顺着那道视线看下去，发现自己的阴茎不知何时居然又有了抬头的迹象。  
“这是在搞我吧？”他捂住脸，不知道该做出怎样的反应。阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快地按住他想并到一起的腿，“别担心，我还在这儿呢。”  
“我担心的就是你还在！”他伸手去捏对方的脸，被轻松的避了开来。  
“既然如此，那么我就好事做到底。”阿尔弗雷德再次把他的双腿架到肩上，“正好也可以让我做完一开始被打断的事。”  
“你想都别……啊……！”  
那只本来要去推挤对方的手，在空中画了个圈，直接落到了阿尔弗雷德的头发上。鬼知道这个美国佬什么时候练就了这么好的口活，当他给自己做深喉的时候，亚瑟只感觉自己的脑髓都要顺着脊椎流出去了。他无意识地用大腿去摩擦挤压阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，这使得对方不得不暂时吐出他的阴茎来，“亚瑟，帮我拿着眼镜。”  
接着，他像是根本没有指望能得到回应一般，自己把眼镜拿下来按到了亚瑟的鼻梁上。那副眼镜对于亚瑟来说似乎有点儿大，只能堪堪的挂在他发红的鼻尖上。  
阿尔弗雷德顺着他的柱身舔吻下去，甚至用舌头去挑弄他的囊袋。亚瑟的腿又开始打颤，声音也变得愈发甜腻，这是他高潮的前兆，于是他的男孩给他做了最后一个深喉。  
“阿尔弗……阿尔弗雷德！！”  
被叫着名字的人慢慢引导他放开自己被扯得生疼的头发，连嘴巴也来不及擦，就凑上前去亲吻他的哥哥。亚瑟不想尝到精液的味道，但他着实没有多余的力气去抵抗这个大块头了，他几乎被迫着咽下了一半自己的精液。  
阿尔弗雷德再次放开了他，亚瑟却只能瘫在自己的办公桌上，连脚趾都不想多动一下。他的腰又酸又痛，简直就是纵欲过度的表现，除此之外他的嗓子也喊得生疼，现在甚至连叫骂的话都不愿说出口了。  
阿尔弗雷德捡起他的内裤，帮桌子上连动都不愿意动的金发男人穿好，又给他套上了裤子和皮鞋，这下亚瑟看起来和他们纵欲前几乎没有太多的区别，除了潮红的脸颊和湿漉漉的眼睛。他把亚瑟重新搬回到那张他不怎么满意的椅子上，对方终于像是重新活过来一样，发出了一声不满的轻叹。  
“这个破椅子果然很硬。”他红着眼睛抱怨道。  
“我这就去叫你的秘书小姐，让刚才的那家伙回来。”阿尔弗雷德做事就要往外走，亚瑟连忙抓住他的衣服，“你是笨蛋吗？都已经这样了，怎么可能还会有人再来找我工作！”  
“可是你说了必须要把工作做完，才能跟我一起回去看电影啊。”  
“闭嘴，笨蛋！我这就和你回去看，你不要叫他们回来了！”  
“那你现在能走路吗？”阿尔弗雷德像是终于放下心来，蹲在他的椅子旁抬头看着他，看上去好像什么大型的犬科动物。  
“你之前……你之前不是说可以……”亚瑟咂了咂嘴巴，似乎提到了什么难以启齿的话题，“总而言之，你要把我弄出去！”  
“明白了。”阿尔弗雷德站起身来，一把捞起椅子上的人，扛到了自己的肩膀上，“这样就不会被秘书小姐看出有什么异常了。”  
“你脑子坏了吧混蛋！快放我下来！要流出来了！”  
“好吧，好吧。你可真难满足，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德只好把身上乱扑腾的人又放了回去，“那么我就只能……”  
“停！不要再想一些鬼主意了，求你了，你还是把我抱出去吧，反正我已经无脸面见人了。”亚瑟摁住额角。  
“没问题！”这次阿尔弗雷德似乎答应得最为爽快。  
临近傍晚的时候，那扇历经沧桑的木门终于再一次打开了，这让年轻的秘书小姐不由得难为情地向耳后挽了挽头发。高大的美国男子率先走了出来，怀里似乎抱着什么，被掩盖在柯克兰先生的毛呢大衣里。  
秘书抬起头来，那个美国男人正看向她，此时咧开嘴巴露出了一个很经典的笑容。“辛苦你了！”他说，“我们先走了，你也赶快下班回家吧！”  
接着他便迈开双腿走向走廊的另一端，而秘书则呆愣在原地，思考着从那件大衣下露出的那双皮鞋，到底是不是柯克兰先生的。  



End file.
